


《珍宝》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “我诅咒你们白头偕老，这辈子都离不开对方。”





	《珍宝》chapter（2）

Loki没有离开，随着孕腹的渐渐凸出，他能感觉到身体里属于人鱼的那一部分本能越来越弱，他不再那么渴望海洋，甚至会长时间地蜷缩在温暖干燥的篝火边浅眠。

Thor所在的战场前线战事粘连，没有人在Loki面前谈论军情，但他并非什么都不知道。人鱼的孕期比人类更长，他在第二年的春天产下了一枚鸵鸟蛋大小的卵，尚为发育完全的胎儿被如同胎衣一般的软性卵壳包裹着，与脐带相连，周遭充斥着淡金色的高密度液体。

“它还没有完全成形，还在发育。”人鱼大多生活在寒冷的深海，生产过后几乎几个小时内就能恢复体力随着族群移动。Loki本身就具有人族的血统，这个孩子的父亲又还是人类，这样大小的胎儿已经算是人鱼中的超重儿了，“先用盐水代替将它放在里面，然后赶紧让人去港口运海水。”

Loki分化后再未在海中见过和自己相似的生命体，从生产到现在的决断全凭Omega的本能。

“好，我让人去办。”向来从容优雅的frigga也有一瞬间的慌乱，但她很快冷静了下来，甚至坐到Loki的床边，摸了摸他沾着血水的尾巴，“幸苦你了，孩子，我很抱歉Thor没有陪在你身边。”

“他在这儿也没什么用，又不能帮我生。”Loki缩了缩尾巴，面色有些苍白虚弱，“您别碰了，脏。”“你和Thor都是我的孩子，”frigga怜惜地摸了摸Loki被冷汗浸湿的发心，然后拥抱了他，“Loki，以后我做你的母亲。”

黑发的人鱼有些惊愕地睁大了眼睛，终于还是闭上眼，将下巴搁在了王后的肩头。  
母亲，这个遥远而充满遗憾的词语，再一次温暖而柔软地归来。

卵膜中的胎儿在宫人每日都小心更换的海水中日长夜大，Loki在床上躺了三天，好不容易能下地了，frigga却病倒了。“王后是陛下的发妻，当年他四方征战开辟疆土时，王后一直伴在陛下身边......”诊治的宫医躬身向Loki回话，所有人都知道他是王子还未正名的爱人，“后来王后中了箭伤，这个隐疾便一直在断断续续地发作。”

“能治好吗？”Loki抿紧了唇，冰凉的海水仿佛灌进了他的心肺。“那箭头生了锈，王后平日里心肺就时常疼痛郁结，总归是......会折寿命。”

“我知道了。”Loki胡乱地点了点头，推开想拉住他的侍从离开了，“我六天之内回王宫，你照顾好.....母后。”

但六天过去,甚至六个月了，直到卵壳中的胎儿呱呱坠地，已经能认出凯旋而归的Thor是他的父亲，Loki也没有回来。

“那孩子不会食言，我相信他。”frigga已经恢复了一些，哪怕还是留着病根，孩子却和她最亲，Thor为自己和Loki的孩子取名为Magni，“Thor，也许他是被什么难事牵绊住了。”

“Loki无亲无故，哪来的牵绊？”Thor唯有在抱着Magni时才心情舒畅一些，“只有一个收养他的巫族姐......糟了！”

“我不关心那颗小炸弹的去处，但Loki必须还给我。”“我会盯着你的，人类。”

hela冷厉的警告重新浮现在alpha的脑海之中，他将Magni留给了frigga，马不停蹄地带着一队士兵便出了海。

“姐姐，放我回去！”Loki刚回到洞穴，便被hela用法术击晕了关进水牢，整整六个月都不见天日，“我要救frigga！”“我不会帮你给任何一个人类炼药，”hela丝毫不为所动，哪怕她曾经无比疼惜的小人鱼在牢门上磕得头破血流，“王宫内守卫森严，我放你回去，就再也别想等到你回来了。”

“除非......那个小混血的另一个父亲死了。”

“姐姐！”Loki眼眶通红地嘶吼，“人类都杀害过我们的亲人，可我为了知道自己该恨的是谁，该做的不该做的全都尽力了，你呢？！”

“你只知道放任心中滔天的恨意，无论男女老少，将所有的人族都视为敌人！”

Thor在风浪中重新回到了初遇Loki的那条航线，而无论他怎么呼喊，始终都无人回应。水手们都劝他回去，直到一道三层楼高的巨浪向船只掀了过来，水手们徒劳地转舵收帆，却顷刻间被淹没在了汪洋之中。

下坠，浮动，耳边精灵般的窃窃私语，游鱼摆动双翅的水波。

Thor仿佛被人控住了心神，明明睁不开眼睛，却奇迹般地能够在水中呼吸。他挣扎着逃脱幻境，想要向水面上游去，却被无形的力量拖向了深海之中。

Thor醒过来的时候，发现自己被关在了一个水牢之中，水牢四面封死，只有顶部开着一个口，被铁栅栏层层封住，外面还覆盖了一层光圈。Loki就盘着尾巴蜷缩在水牢底部的另一个角落，Thor叫了他很久才醒过来。

“你不该来的，Thor。”那层光圈是hela将Thor掳来之前设下的，Loki想要冲破栅栏是早晚的事，但只要出了这个光层，他便会遭受割尾之痛，此生都无法再回归海洋，哪怕能用人类的双腿在陆地上行走，每一步也会像踏在刀尖上一般剧痛，“只要hela一撤走你身上的法术，你就会变成一具在深海中飘荡的浮尸！”

“可我找到你了，Loki。”Thor握住了人鱼伤痕累累的手，居然勾唇笑了起来，“我终于亲眼证实你没有回来，不是因为抛下了我和Magni。”“Magni？”Loki也更着Thor勾了勾唇，却比哭还难看，“谁允许你给我的孩子起那么难听的名字了？”

“连母后都觉得好，”Thor摸了摸Loki因为长期被关押在水牢中而剪断的头发，人鱼比他年长一岁，年纪看上去却更小，“你姐姐呢？是不是她把我关进来的？”“她每天清晨都会离开半天，去更远的地方采集炼药需要的东西。”Loki撑着胳膊坐了起来，水母会为他送每天的吃食，自从上一次和hela彻底闹翻之后，他的姐姐似乎打算仍由Loki自生自灭了，“你应该在她回来之前离开这里，顶上的牢门已经被我弄松了，你搭把手......”

“不，Loki，我不会独自离开。”  
Thor打断了Loki的话，咬着牙去用肩膀撞牢门，栅栏在巨响中松动了一些，他扬着欣喜到足以刺痛Loki的笑抱住了他，“你看，我们很快就能逃出去了！”“......对，Thor。”Loki静静地望了Thor很久，最终只是闭着眼靠在他肩膀上，“我们很快就能离开，我游得很快......我们得过一会儿再去撞牢门，否则姐姐会被惊动回来......”

再多陪我一会儿，Thor，就一会儿。

“我不知道我的嗅觉在水中也能用。”Thor轻嗅着Loki的鬓角，Omega偏了偏头，像是对alpha的触碰格外敏感，“可我记得你的热潮期不在这几天......”“这是我被你标记后第一次独自待这么久，”Loki皱着眉抓住了Thor的胳膊，“这里连能够让我磨蹭的石块都没有。”

“我该早点回来的，Loki......我凯旋而归，却仿佛仍旧有一支箭矢穿堂而过。”alpha低头亲吻着Omega人鱼的唇，“我们会永远在一起，就像Magni爱听的童话一般。等我们......”“不，就现在。”Loki攥住了Thor的衣领，睫毛颤抖得好像快要折断的蝶翼，“please.....我想要你。”

最后一次，之后便是陆地深海，至此永别。

人鱼的长尾几乎将alpha整个缠了起来，尖锐的指甲划破了Thor的衬衣，Thor低喘着将手指探进了人鱼小腹下的鳞片之中，肉缝粘腻紧实的触感让他头皮发麻。

“你得保证不会咬断我，”昏暗狭窄的水牢让两人的身体间不断地磨蹭，人鱼想挤进alpha的两腿之间，被Thor翻过了身用大腿卡住，勃起的性器抵着他的后穴，”听话，把鳞片张开......”

“休想！你.....哈啊.....嗯！”Thor的手再一次探进了Omega软肉绞缩的甬道，他不断地刮挠着肉穴内的缝隙和凸起，撩拨得人鱼战栗着弓起了身，几乎就要软下了身后的鳞片。“母后和我说，你生产时满床都是血。”Thor的鼻尖轻蹭着Loki耳后的皮肤，刻意释放的alpha信息素在海水中渗入了人鱼的每一寸皮肤，“Loki......我不想再让你怀孕了，至少不是现在......”

“......傻子。”哪还有什么以后。

alpha的另一只手揉上了人鱼微软的胸脯，那里已经因为产后没有哺乳而收了汁水，Loki呻吟着在Thor的两腿之间扭动，被搅弄得几乎软肉外翻的肉穴已经被插入了三根手指，在生产过后更加成熟肥沃。

人鱼的鳞片已经被撩拨得全部软化，Thor的手移到Loki身后，稍稍扩张后便扶着性器挤了进去。“嘶哈.....”Loki被撑得有些疼，但Omega的身体却在无比渴望着将他标记的alpha，被搓揉的胸脯甚至开始微微酸胀。

alpha的脊背抵着粗糙凹凸的石壁，按着Omega几乎被自己顶得凸起的小腹往下按压，粗长的性器在人鱼幽长狭窄的肠道中肏弄进出。“该死.....你怎么没告诉我，”Thor喘得厉害，干脆把Loki抱起来压在了水牢的墙壁上，一下下得卡着腰向上挺动腰杆，“你里面居然有肉刺......”

“那里本来就不是.....哈啊！不是用来.....呃嗯.....干这个的！”Loki撑着墙壁的手捂住了不断酸胀的胸口，人鱼的哺乳期很长，他不是没有可能在alpha信息素的刺激下回奶，“我也不知道....哈呃.....嗯！”

alpha将人鱼转了过来，叼住了他的乳尖，Loki呜咽着呻吟了一声，抱住了Thor的脑袋，尾尖轻轻挠着Thor的脚腕，不断地蹭着他的小腹：“前面.....进来.....嗯！”alpha终于肏了进来，Loki扭动着后腰全部吞了进去，胸口的酸胀感愈发强烈，居然真的被Thor吮出了乳汁。

Loki尖锐地呻吟了一声，尖锐的指甲刺进了Thor的皮肤中，alpha捏着人鱼的腰窝深顶了几十下，Omega连喘息呻吟都被撞碎，直接潮吹了出来。

“听我说，Thor.....”Loki捧起了alpha的面颊，看着那双盛满了自己和滔天情欲的眼睛，“我知道姐姐的药剂在哪里，你去找一瓶上面写着开头字母是A的，那是一种很古老的语言，但有些字母是一样的......”“你呢？”Thor的额头抵住了Loki的，“你陪我去找，我们一起离开。”

Loki的眼神有一瞬间的松怔，他想过放弃鱼尾，离开hela和海洋，哪怕此后余生都行走在刀尖上......可他做不到。  
爱，从来都不是Loki生命中的唯一。

“你拿上药剂，就自己走。”Loki能感觉到Thor的体温中渐渐凉了下去，一如alpha惊怒痛心的眼神，“Thor，我终究是要回归海洋的，你如果想念我，就偶尔带着Magni来看我。”

“如果你就此恨我，那就各自逍遥，再不相干。”

“我以为真的是你姐姐在逼你......”Omega没了兴致，推开Thor想结束这场性事，alpha却猛然攥住了他的脖颈，一下顶到最深，Loki短促地叫了一声，“Loki，你真狠心。”

“那你.....嗯！留下来陪我啊。”人鱼自暴自弃地仍由alpha在他身上发泄怒火，幽绿摧残的瞳孔渐渐暗淡，却咯咯地笑了起来，“我让hela再给你变条尾巴，什么国家，你的父王母后，都别管了！”

Thor，我和你，都有太多的东西放不下。

他们沉默地做完了最后的缠绵，然后在对方最后一丝体温流逝之前分开。Loki再一次蜷缩在了开始的那个角落，像是一具毫无生气的沉船残骸。

“不愧是王族的alpha，你醒的比我意料之中的早。”hela回来了，她就这样打开了牢门，Thor毫无知觉地穿过那个光层，死死地瞪着hela，释放的威压甚至让依旧蜷缩在牢底的Loki呻吟出声，女巫却毫无反应。

“我不指望你能救我的母后，”Thor嗓音沙哑地开口，“但我要让Loki跟我回去，他也是孩子的父亲！”“那你问问他，”hela没有向水牢的地方看过去，以免暴露眼中的不忍，“他愿不愿意出来跟你走？”

Loki似乎极轻地叹了口气，却没有出声。

“是你把他关进去的，不是吗？！”Thor一拳挥向了hela，女巫身影一闪避开了，将她曾经送给Loki的那把匕首扎进了Thor的肩头，“唔！不管你拿什么威胁了Loki，我都不会丢下他！””说得好听，“hela冷笑着撒开手，“那些狭隘胆小的人类怎么会让一条人鱼当他们的王后？你这是在害他!?

“姐姐！”水中飘散开来的血腥味让Loki头皮发麻，他扒着水牢顶部的口大叫，触碰到光层的手指被烧灼得剧痛通红，“你放他走，我留在这儿！”“除了Loki，我不会再娶其他人！”Thor的誓言掷地有声，“Loki，刚刚的问题，我回答你。”

“我愿意留下，为你。”  
“你会后悔的。”Loki只觉得眼眶发热，却不自觉地勾起了唇。

“笑话，让人族王子留在这里，搅得海底再无安宁？”hela的目光闪了闪，最终还是撤走了Thor身上避水的魔法，漫天的窒息感扑面而来，Thor漂浮在水中面色铁青地张大了嘴，“那你就，永远留下来吧。”

“不！！”Loki大脑中一片空白，他不可置信地看着hela真的下了杀手，一头向光层撞了过去，烧灼感却意外地没有再出现。

人鱼来不及细想，他抱住人类奋力向海面游了过去，恍惚间回头看了一眼，只看见了女巫失意寂寞的背影。  
他的姐姐心狠手辣，甚至占有欲极强，却从来都不忍心真的伤害他。

Thor活了下来，他在Loki近乎绝望的呼喊中如同一个奇迹般睁开了眼睛，沙哑地说着“surpris”抱住了他。他们的婚礼在一年后举行，依旧有许多反对质疑的声音。Loki试探着让小水母带去了他们的婚讯，hela居然真的来了。

“这是Loki的嫁妆，我就说这个没良心的小东西根本什么都不懂。”hela依旧冷着脸色，甚至没让Loki看见自己，给了Thor一瓶药剂，他低下头一看，字母A打头，“怎么，怕我下毒？”“当然不是，”Thor穿着一身白色的礼服，笑了开来，“无价之宝，多谢你。”

“孩子呢？”hela不耐烦地挥了挥手，接过Thor让乳娘抱过来的Magni，神色终于柔和了许多，“真像Loki，还好不像你。”Magni咯咯笑着把玩hela的黑发，被瞪了一眼，哇得一声哭了出来。

“姐姐！”Loki终于远远地看见了他们，笑嘻嘻地跑了过来，“你不会是来诅咒我们的吧，女巫最擅长的那种？”

“呵，当然。”hela捏了捏Magni白嫩的面颊，冲这对新婚的爱侣扬起了下巴，“我诅咒你们白头偕老，这辈子都离不开对方。”


End file.
